Digital Heroes Unite
by VioG
Summary: Enter the Nestrama: a group of teens with special powers who discover Lyoko and agree to help the Lyoko 5 fight against X.A.N.A. In future chapters, they cross paths with other virtual reality related scenarios, including a never before read team! R&R!
1. Alright! It Starts!

THE FACTORY

Jeremie takes a seat in the supercomputer chair and turns around to the gang behind him.

"Okay, guys. What's going on?"

Aelita could barely contain her excitement. "Well, we have a little surprise for you."

"What for?", Jeremie asked.

"No occassion.", Odd said. "Just a little thank-you gift."

"If it weren't for you, we never would've gotten this far." said Ulrich.

"So, after doing some research on the Lyoko network, with Aelita's help", Yumi began, "we discovered that there is another area with scanners, a supercomputer and, well, pretty much everything else here."

"You're kiddin', right?", Jeremie asked.

"We're kiddin' wrong.", Odd said.

Though Jeremie was really grateful, he was a little worried. "But wouldn't that mean that Xana could wreak havoc on somewhere esle on Earth?"

"Maybe so." Yumi said. "But if he does, we'd have reinforcements."

Aelita agreed. " She's right. There's gotta be someone over there who'd be able to help us, wherever that place is.

"Wow...thank you guys so much!", said Jeremie with sincerity.

Suddenly, the alarm on Jeremie's watch went off.

"Man, we gotta hurry, or we're gonna be late.", Odd said.

"Let's move it!", Ulrich yelled.

Kitty Hawk Middle School

Kitty Hawk Middle School. A school that can really get on your nerves unless you really know how to deal with it.

It is now lunch time, and Travis is sitting down with his bagged lunch, waiting for his friends to arrive. Travis's family just got satellite, so he hasn't been able to watch good TV for as long as Roland and Donte have, but he's "catching up". His nestraman powers are ice-based (He can create, melt, and control ice/water.)

Roland comes and sits across from him with two slices of pepperoni pizza. Roland is hispanic boy with a taste for technology. He is the leader of the Nestrama, a group of friends with special heel-braces that let them use power commands. You'll find out what power commands are later in the story. His nestraman powers are rock based (He can create, break and control rocks/lava).

"Hi, Roland."

"Hey, Travis."

Roland takes a huge bite out of his pepperoni pizza."

"Thoe, haff you theen Donte?", Roland asks with his mouth full.

Donte comes and sits down next to Travis with four slices of pizza. Donte is an African-American boy with practically any hair. His nestraman powers are metal/telepathy-based (He can break, control, and destroy metal, read minds, and send mind messages).

Roland swallows his huge chunk of pizza. "No fair! You out pizza'd me!", Roland said with envy.

"Yeah, That's 'cause I work for money.", Donte replied as if it was no big deal, not that it was.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!", Roland asked.

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"What you just said."

"What'd I just say?"

(Silence)

"Yeah, anyway...I'm going to check out the manhole cover after school.", Roland said. "Call it crazy, but I just know something's over there, and I'm going to find out what it is."

Travis was really concerned. "Are you sure, Roland?"

"Of course I am. Besides, that will give you time to try to master the power of your heel braces. I've already mastered mine."

"Well, now that that's out of the way,",Donte said as he pulled out a cookie, "who want's a snicker-doodle?"

Travis immediately snatches the cookie out of Donte's hand and eats the whole thing in one bite.

Okay, that's it for the first chapter. I promise there will be a whole lot more in the next chapter. Later.


	2. New Formation NETAWA!

Kadic Boarding School - Jeremie's Dorm - 5:39 a.m.

"Aah!!"

Jeremie wakes up from his sleep in shock. It's raining outside. Not knowing what happened, he calls Ulrich right away. After about six rings, Ulrich finally picks up. He sounds exhausted.

" sigh Let me guess. You want us to meet you at the factory right away?"

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. I'll get him up."

"Okay then. I'll call Yumi and Aelita. See you there."

Ulrich looks over his shoulder at Odd, who is snoring like heck.

"Odd?"

(snoring)

"Odd?!"

(snoring)

Ulrich walks over to Odd and yells in hear.

"HEY, ODD?!"

"AH! WHUZZAT?"

Odd falls off the bed and twitches in pain. "Ow."

Ulrich shook his head in disbelief. "Sorry, but we gotta go now!"

Kitty Hawk Middle School - 9:30 p.m.

With flashlight in hand, Roland jumps the gate that separates the football field from the forest.

"Finally, I'm gonna find out what's over here.", he thought.

Before he can go any further, two orbs of light, one gray and the other one white, much brighter than his flashlight appeared then quickly faded away, leaving Donte and Travis in their places.

Though his face didn't show it, Roland was astounded. "Um...How long did it take you guys to master the heel-braces?"

"About 15 minutes.", Travis responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason.", Roland said. "And to think it took me 8 hours to master that power.", Roland thought to himself.

"It took you EIGHT HOURS to MASTER?!", Donte said as he fell to the ground laughing.

This put a suprised look on Roland's face. "How the heck did you find that out?!", he asked.

Donte tried his best to respond. "I- I- I read your th-houghts!". He could hardly contain the excitement, but he calmed down.

"Ok...ok.", he said as he got up and wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "Ok... I'm good."

"Anyways,", Travis began, "Donte and I have decided that we are coming with you."

"Well, this is weird.", Roland responded. "I was kinda hoping you guys would come. Well, since we're all here, I guess we should check out that manhole."

"Follow me.", said Donte, who seemed eager to find the manhole. "I know just where it is, and what it hides."

"How would you know that?", Roland asked as they ran off..

"I have my sources.----Whoa!!" it looked like he tripped over something. It was the manhole they were looking for.

Um...I...found it?" he said as he got up.

(3 seconds later)

Travis was getting impatient. "Well, what are we standing around here for?! Let's open it up!"

Travis tried to lift it but it was too heavy for him to move.

"Hold on. Let me give a whack at it." Donte pointed his right hand at the manhole cover. "Netawa - control!"

A beam of gray light suddenly burst from his hand and surrounded the manhole cover. He then moved his right arm so that the manhole cover moved in the air along with his arm. Donte then "dropped" the cover on the grass.

"So,...Psychic and metal, huh?", said Roland pointing to Donte. "Yep.", Donte responded.

"And you, Travis?". Roland asked. "Ice and water." Travis told him. "Whaddabout you?".

"Rock and lava...and DON'T ask how I found that out!."  
"Well, let's go already!", Travis said as he went down the hole. The other two followed him.

The Factory - Scanner Room - 5:48 a.m.

Everyone but Jeremie was confused once they arrived at the factory. Nothing strange was noticed on the way there, so there couldn't have been a XANA attack.

"Alright, Jeremie, what's the trouble?" Yumi asked.

"Um..I really wouldn't call it trouble.", Jeremie responded. "See, I kinda got this message----"

He was interrupted by Odd. "You got a message in the middle of the night?"

"Odd, first of all, it wasn't the middle of the night when I got this message. It was half past five. Second, the message I got actually came to me through my mind. Sort of like telepathy."

Suddenly, Kiwi popped out of Odd's backpack, barking.

"Huh? What's wrong, boy?", Odd asked his dog as he set his dog down on the floor. Kiwi ran towards one of the scanners, still barking.

"Hmm...I wonder...", Odd thought out loud. "Jeremie, remember when Kiwi would react to a XANA attack?"

"Odd, that was only because XANA was using an ultra-sound system.", Jeremie responded.

"Oh, yeah. Still, I think Kiwi wants us to use the scanners."

"Why do you think that, Odd? ", Jeremie said. "Why would we need to go to Lyoko? XANA's not up to anything right now."

(silence for 3 secs.)

"Are you thinking we should go to the new place?", Ulrich asked him.

"No, but, heck, why not? I'll get everything ready."

Mysterious Underground Tunnel - 9:31 p.m.

Travis and Donte climbed down the manhole's ladder.

"Hey, where's Roland?"

"Hang on a second!", Roland yelled from the manhole's opening. "I gonna try something!" Roland then jumped down the manhole and landed as if he were a ninja. At the instant of landing, he felt a long, sharp pain in his ankles. His eyes tightened. "Ow..Dang it...It doesn't work like on those live action ninja and samurai movies."

"I can't believe you just did that." Donte said.

There was a mysterious looking door about six yards away from them.

"I knew there was something down here!", Roland said as the group ran towards the door.

"Whoa...", Travis said as he banged on the large metallic door. :"How do we open this thing?!"

"Hmmm..." Roland examined the stone area around the door. "I got it!

New Lyoko Entrance - 9:32 p.m.

Everything is dark. A supercomputer stands in the middle of the room, with three scanners right next to it.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi come out of the scanners, lighting the area. They step out.

"Wow.", Ulrich said. "That was the first time I ever came out of a scanner, and felt 100 okay!"

The scanner's doors closed, and the light was gone.

This freaked Odd out. "Ahhh! Dark! Very dark!!"

Kiwi started barking like mad. "Bar-are-ark Baark!!!

"Odd, keep Kiwi quiet! This could be forbidden area.", Yumi said.

"Guys. Guys, can you hear me?". It was Jeremie's voice.

"Wow. The intercom works, too", said Ulrich.

"Aelita and I will be there in a matter of seconds.", Jeremie said over the intercom. "Hang on."

The two arrived 35 seconds later. The scanner doors closed and ,once again, everything was dark.

"I saw big elevator door, and the other supercomputer when the light was on.", Jeremie said. "I'm gonna feel around for it."

"Shhh! Wait a minute.", Ulrich told them. "I think I hear something."

Suddenly, there was a small flash of light blue light from the other side of the door, along with someone yelling, "Netawa - freeze!" The door was now frozen, so it was easier to break.

Then there was another voice from behind the door. "Nice job. Netawa - rock blast!"

A boulder with a thick 'tail' of brown light busted the door, giving light from the outside. The Lyoko gang noticed the silhouettes of the Nestrama group.

"Kinda dark in here.", Donte realized. "Hang on, be right back." Donte back down the tunnel, the other two waited.

Once outside, Donte held up his arm, which instantly turned into a ultra-sharp saw/sword. He then cut down a tree with one slice, carved a torch out of it, and then ran back down the manhole to the others.

Donte needed something to light the torch. "Roland, flint rocks."

"Got it. Netawa - manifest." Two flint rocks instantly appeared in his hand, then he lit the torch, giving plenty of light. The group noticed five other kids in front of three golden pillars.

Odd was amazed, but confused. "Um..I I just seeing things, or do those guys have superpowers?"

Jeremie shared the same emotions. "No, you're not seeing things... I mean, for once."

The two groups just stood there for almost five seconds. Finally, Donte spoke up.

"Um...Do you five, like, live here, or something?"

"That voice...", Jeremie thought out loud.

"Wha--?!"

Jeremie walked closer. "You're that voice I heard in my head!"

"So you're the one who got my mind message, huh?"

"Mind... message...uh, never mind. Who are you, what are you doing here, and how did you just blast down that door?"

Jeremie noticed the heel-braces. "What.. are those things?"

"Ok, ok. We'll explain everything.", Roland said.

"This oughta be good." Ulrich whispered to Odd.

Lyoko

A tower in the Ice Sector activates with a red aura.

Secret Underground Area - 9:33 p.m.

"So that's your story?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes, I know it sounds totally made up," Roland said, "but it's the truth."

Suddenly, Jeremie's laptop bag starts beeping. Jeremie knew what was happening.

"Listen, you really can't be here." Jeremie said. "You have to get out of here right now!"

"And just why's that?" Donte said, crossing his arms.

"I can't tell you that."

"Really." Donte said. "Then we'll just have to find out ourselves."

Donte quickly spread his left hand on the side of his head, and spread out his right arm towards Jeremie. A bean of gray light then 'shot' out of Donte's right hand and onto Jeremie's forehead. Jeremie just stood there as if he were stunned. The light beam disappeared.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Donte said.

"What? What's awesome?" Roland asked.

"Donte, what did you do?" Travis asked.

"I read his mind." Donte said as he shot gray light beams at his friends' heads, sending what was read from Jeremie's mind to their minds.

"Wow, that is amazing!" Travis said.

"Totally! Don't worry! We can help you." Roland said with a sincere look on his face.

Jeremie thought about this for a moment. "Well, I guess I have no choice. Donte, Roland, Travis, welcome to the group! Now let's check out that X.A.N.A. attack."

Lyoko

A few hornets were buzzing around the activated tower. Suddenly, more hornets came and there were so many, you could hardly tell if the tower was activated.

Secret Underground Area- 9:53p.m.

"Whoa!" Jeremie was astounded. "This is serious trouble."

"What's happening, Einstein?" Odd said.

"Number one, Xana has shut off our exit back to France. Number two, Xana has put swarms of hornets surrounding the tower."

"FRANCE?!" Roland yelled. "So THAT'S where all this takes place?"

"No Way!" Travis yelled with equal excitement.

"Wait, didn't Donte zap all the information to you?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I didn't get every bit of it." Donte explained. "I figured that there were personal thoughts in his mind."

"Guess we oughta deactivate the tower, then."

"Not as easy as it seems, Ulrich. I know Xana just put all those monsters there to buy time, then he wants...uhh...I don't know what he wants."

"That's something I'd expect from Odd." Ulrich said.

Donte wasn't paying attention. He decided to take a closer look at the scanners. After caressing a scanner, he noticed that the scanners and their heel-braces were made out of the same type of metal, only their heel-braces were sort of a silver color. Donte took off his left heel brace, looking for something. He found a small latch to some sort of secret compartment, and as he opened it, a small wire popped out, startling him a little. The wire was similar to a Nintendo DS power plug.

"Still, we can't just sit here doing nothing." Yumi said.

"True." Jeremie replied. "But getting through all of those hornets would be a heckuva miracle."

"I wouldn't say that." Odd said. "We got rid of all those bloks after all of that 'World Parallel to Lyoko by X.A.N.A.' business, didn't we?"

Jeremie remembered what had happened. "Alright, then." He said. "To the scanners."

Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita ran for the scanners, but Odd walked in the opposite direction.

"Umm...Odd." Jeremie called. Odd turned around. "The scanners are that way."

Odd realized where he was going."Ooops. Sorry. I guess I'm too used to the elevator."

Jeremie shook his head in disbelief.

Lyoko

Ulrich, Odd ,and Aelita were virtualized in Lyoko's Ice Sector. Yumi arrived five seconds later.

Ulrich prepared himself for any monster attacks, but he didn't have his katana. Yumi didn't have her fans, nor Odd his laser arrows.

"Uh, Jeremie." Ulrich said. "We don't have our weapons."

"What? Hang on, lemme check..." Jeremie was about to run an analysis, but he paused. "Wait, if X.A.N.A. has activated a tower, surrounded it with hornets, and rid you all of your weapons,...then what's he attacking on Earth?"

"X.A.N.A. _is_ free from the super computer, isn't he?" Yumi remembered.

"That's right." Odd said. "For all we know, he could be attacking--"

Just then, a giant vibration coming from above the secret room cut off Odd's sentence.

"That can't be good." Donte said as he come back from behind the scanners.

(soft whirring metallic sounds)

Everyone stares at the entrance.

"Um...maybe you three should take a look at whatever's up there." Jeremie said with fear in his voice.

This freaked Travis out a little. "Uh,...yeah…ok, sure..."

Outside the Manhole- Forest-like Area -- 10:00 p.m.

The three had just finished climbing out of the manhole.

"Man, does it feel good to be out of the sweatbox for a while." Travis said with relief.

Donte was looking upward. "Um, guys? Look." he said as he pointed towards the sky.

It looked like there was something flying in the sky. A whole BUNCH of somethings. Robots. Exactly like the one from the episode "The Robots".

"Whoa...Robot armada..." they all said at once.

Lyoko

Jeremie had no idea what to do. With no weapons, they couldn't fight off the hornets, and he still didn't know what was happening outside.

"What do you mean you can't find our weapon files?!" Ulrich yelled from the speakers.

"I'm sorry, guys, but it looks like XANA has temporarily deleted your weapon files.", Jeremie replied. The fans, the saber, the laser arrows, and the energy field programs are all gone."

"So, how are we supposed to fight these things off?" Yumi asked.

"Umm...Hand-to-hand combat, I guess."

"Sounds good to me." Odd said as he ran off to fight.

"Haven't tried it in Lyoko, but, what the heck." Ulrich said, running off.

"Hey, wait up!" Yumi and Aelita yelled in unison as they ran after the others.

Forest Field

The Nestrama had arrived behind a bush next to the fence that separated the football field from the forest. From there, they could get a good look at XANA's robots.

"Should we give 'em a sneak attack or just hit them head-on?" Roland asked.

Travis looked at Roland questioningly. "Why are you asking something like that?"

"I don't know, they always do stuff like that in the movies." Roland replied.

"What the heck is it with you and movies?!" Donte yelled. This immediately got the robot's attention. It revealed a sort of Arm-cannon on its right arm, and charged up a shot.

"Hey, man, it ain't just movies! It's video games too! If it weren't for video games, I wouldn't know what I do today." Travis and Donte stared at him dumbfounded. "Ya really think so, huh?" Donte told him.

The robot then released its charged shot, and blasted the three of them. But the explosion it created was useless. It left only their silhouettes in the smoke.

Donte's eyes emitted strong gray light. Filled with rage and surrounded by a gray aura, Donte jumped high out from the rubble, stopped in mid-air.

"Hyaaaaaaaaahhh!!! You're gonna pay for that!!!" Donte homed in on the group of robots. The moment that he came into contact with the robot in front, the impact created a gigantic explosion, which wiped out at least twenty-five surrounding robots. Once the smoke and dust lifted, a few blown sky-high robot parts were still falling. Roland and Travis just stared for a few seconds, then

they got the idea. Donte turned around. "Well?" Donte yelled to them. "What're you waiting for?"

"Awesome!!!" the two of them yelled. They then ran over to the football field where the robots searching…yes, searching…but for what?

Wow, my longest chapter yet. Awesome! If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Later.


	3. Fight!

Football field \ Battle Area – 10:05 p.m.

Donte turned his right arm into an intensely sharp, cut-through-anything blade. He dashed over to a few bots, and started slicing steel parts all over the place. "Hmm…" He then stopped for a brief moment, thinking that he could combine his two powers. "Netawa – CHARGE!" he yelled as a purple aura of psychic energy appeared around his bladed arm. "Hyah!" He slashed nothing but the air, but the purple psychic energy became a crescent beam and was shot from his arm-blade, destroying every robot in a wide, straight line in front of him. His blade's energy discharged. "Sweet." On Travis's side of the field, he was already spewing water blasts from his hands. Of course, XANA was smart enough to make his bots waterproof, but short-circuiting them wasn't Travis's intention. "Netawa –FREEZE!" The robots were now even more frozen than the door earlier. Roland decided to help Travis out with a "Rock Blast" that completely obliterated his enemies. Still, more of XANA's cronies were coming in for the landing. "Aw, MAN!!!" Roland yelled. "How long is he going to keep this up?!"

Lyoko

No matter how much the four of them tried to attack, the hornets kept shooting acid that blocked their path. "Um…Jeremie…" Ulrich said finally. "It looks like we have a problem." Jeremie was focused on something else at the moment. He had found a small black and red disk that must've fallen out of Roland's pocket earlier. He couldn't read what it said correctly due to the lack of lighting. "Jeremie!!!" Ulrich yelled, which startled Jeremie, almost dropping the disk. " Hang on. I'm going to see if this does anything."

"See if what does what?"

"Jeremie, what's going on?"

Jeremie inserted the disk. A separate window opened up on the screen. Heroic music started playing. It could be heard over the intercom in Lyoko, and Odd recognized the music. "Jeremie, I know what that's from. I think what you're looking at is an intense fighting game."

"How would you know that?" Ulrich asked him.

"There's a gaming store around town. I sneak off campus and go there often."

Aelita also seemed curious. "So which game is it?"

"Super Smash Brothers Melee." Odd said. "It got excellent ratings."

"A game?!" Jeremie yelled as a certain mustached plumber poses on-screen . "This is wasting time!" He was just about to press the button that ejected the disk. "Jeremie, wait!" He stopped. "There are weapons on that game!" Odd explained. "Maybe you can virtualize them onto Lyoko! It can help us!" Jeremie sighed. " Alright, I'll give it a try." "Try looking under 'items'" Odd advised. "Okay. You might need to wait awhile. The analysis scan isn't used to this kind of data," he informed them. "No problem, we got all the time in the world." said Ulrich sarcastically.

The computer beeped. "Really?" Jeremie questioned. "It's done already? Oh, well, not that I'm complaining." he said to himself as he uploaded the new weapons. On Lyoko, the annex programs of their new temporary weapons started to appear in their hands. Ulrich had received a sword with a blade of a purple beam. He swung it through the air, and the blade expanded. "Cool." He said to himself. Aelita had received what looked like a gray bazooka, only thinner. "Whoa. What's this?" Aelita asked looking through the yellow-tinted scope. Odd had just noticed her weapon. "Hey, nice! A Super Scope!"

"Wow, it even has an interesting name." She commented. "Let's see…" Aelita let the back of the scope rest on her shoulder as she tried to aim at a hornet on the activated tower. "…Like this?" She held down the trigger for two seconds, then released. A HUGE yellow sphere shot out, hitting a large group of hornets. Ulrich and Odd just stared. "Sweet." Aelita said. "I think I'm going to like this thing. What'd you get, Odd?" Odd held up a gun-like weapon. "A ray gun. It's kinda like my laser arrows." "Um…Odd?" Yumi called to him. Odd turned in her direction. "What… is this?" she asked. She held a headband with bunny ears on it. "…bunny hood." Odd replied quickly. "It gives you the ability to run faster and jump higher." Yumi got the idea. "Wait… don't tell me I have to **wear** this." "Uh-**huh**." Odd said. Yumi didn't even want to think about it. "This is going to look ridiculous, but anything to save the world, I guess."

"Uh, guys, I think we should do what we came here for." Jeremie reminded them.

"Alright!" Ulrich said with excitement. "Let's do this! Super Sprint!" Ulrich took off with his new sword in his hand. Aelita followed him. Odd looked at Yumi ridiculingly. "…What?" Wearing the same face, Odd motioned for her to put it on. "Alright, fine." She put on so that it looked as if she had bunny ears. Odd tried his best not to laugh. "Grr…This is on **your** head, Odd." Yumi said with anger in her voice. Odd took the opportunity to make a joke. "Umm, actually, it's on-" Yumi interrupted him. "You **know** what I **mean**!" she yelled. She ran off faster than usual. Odd followed, still snickering a little.

Football Arena – 10:15 p.m.

Still more of XANA's new workers were flying in to "destroy the interlopers", and the three of them had already fought enough. "That's it! I'm sick of these guys already!" Donte yelled.

But Roland had just remembered something. "I got it." He said almost nonchalantly. The other two turned to him. "Huh?"

"There's an easier way to defeat all of them at once." Roland told them. "Let's go somewhere else to hide and wait until they're all here." They looked at him questioningly. Since when has Roland ever known what to do? "Quick," he said. "while they can't see us!" He ran to the equipment shed behind the bleachers. They followed him, thinking that he might be onto something. They ran inside and quickly closed the door, but left it open a crack so that they would still have some light. Once inside, Roland started explaining. "Okay, then. Once every last one of them is on the field, we jump out. The attack command is 'Netawa-'" Roland was interrupted by the glow of his heel braces. "Shoot! If I say it, it will happen….Donte, I need you to read my mind and beam my thoughts to Travis." "Um, okay." He placed his right arm on his head and raised his left arm towards Roland. A gray light beam shot out of his palm onto Roland's forehead, copying Roland's thoughts to Donte's mind. He thought about it. "Sweet….It should work." Travis still seemed curious. Donte turned to him. "Here." he said as he shot a beam at his head. "…Yeah…riiiiiight, I gotcha." "Perfect." Roland replied. "Now all we need to do is wait." He peered out of the creak in the doorway. More bots were landing in the field. Donte and Travis were still skeptical, though. If this was one of Roland's plans, there HAS to be something wrong with it.

…To be continued.


End file.
